Last to Know
by Marsetta
Summary: Peter is the last to know that Remus and Lily are dating.


Peter was smiling, a hard feat recently. His friends were gathered around their regular table with Sirius and James on one side and Peter and Remus on the other. Peter felt like they were keeping something from him. James and Remus have been a bit cold to each other, more so James to Remus.

Peter just wanted his friends to get along, and for them to continue being friends. He had always been alone before Hogwarts and during breaks. These were the only friends he has.

"I was thinking we could play a game of quidditch? Two on two?" Peter tried to sound hopeful, but he had this feeling that none of them would be up for it.

"I'm going to the library." Remus announced after a short pause. Peter sighed. James sent a glare at Remus that lasted until the other boy was out of the hall. Sirius sent a meaningful look at the retreating back. Peter again felt like they were keeping something from him. There was a chasm that has formed between the other three members of their quartet, and he has no idea why.

* * *

It had been going on for over three months. School would be ending soon. They had one more year to go, but they would be separated for a few months. Peter has noticed that James' hostility toward Remus has dwindled a bit, though he still tries not to be in the same room alone with him. Many times Peter feels like James uses him as a barrier against Remus, and vice versa, it makes him feel used in a bad way.

"Where did Remus say he was going again?" Peter asked, looking up from his book. James was sprawled on a chair, his own book lying open on his chest while he threw a crumpled paper ball into the air and catching it, rinse and repeat. At Peter's question James missed the ball, letting it hit his shoulder before turning to look away from him.

"He went to the library." Sirius intoned from the other side of Peter, when he turned he found Sirius scratching at a parchment with an old quill, the ink pot almost empty.

"Oh, when was he getting back? He said he'd help me with my test." Sirius looked at James with a wince, they still hadn't told Peter what it was they were keeping from him and it was getting on the boy's nerves.

Peter snapped his book closed and left the common room, pushing himself up the stairs and practically slamming the door behind him when he entered their shared room. He so mad! At first he thought they would tell him in time, then irritation set in, did they really not trust him? But they haven't trusted him have they? They were still keeping this a secret! They were supposed to be friends.

Peter let out a muffled scream into his pillow. It made him feel a little better. After calming himself down, lots of pacing, and a resolve that it must not be very important, he decided that he was just going to go back to the common room, collect his books, and find Remus.

What he found when he went down to the common room was James and Sirius standing opposite Remus and Evens, the latter two holding hands and glaring at a resigned James and Sirius.

"What's going on?" Peter was almost satisfied when everyone jumped, almost.

"Peter. Nothing, just complimenting Moony on his 'study' session." James smirked cuttingly at the couple. Couple?

"Remus and Evens are a couple? And you aren't blowing up?" Peter looked to James then Sirius, his eyes finally landing on Remus. None of them looked surprised. Was this what they were keeping from him?

"He did when he first found out. Remember that time a few months ago when James came back and looked like he would kill the first person who spoke to him?" Sirius put his hands in his pockets and leaned back so his back hit the wall.

They all knew for _months?_ And no one told him?

"When were you planning on telling me about this?" Peter knew that this wasn't exactly something they had to tell him, but he also thought that they were close, close enough to tell each other all their secrets. He could see why Remus kept this from James and Sirius, what with James' crush on Evens, but him? He thought Remus knew Peter well enough that he'd keep the secret. And it wasn't like Remus was keeping this from James anymore.

"It didn't come up."

"Oh." Peter couldn't do this right now. He needed to be somewhere else. It's a good thing they would be leaving soon. He only had to be around them for a week, only a week before he goes home.


End file.
